


Late Again

by Anonymous



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, early seventies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Roger, we should have been up an hour ago.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Again

   “Roger, wake up,” John shook the drummer, whose arms were currently wrapped around his waist. Roger moaned and tightened his grip. John sighed and tried again.

“Rog, come on and wake up.”

“Mm, morning, love,” he said, giving the bassist a tired smile. John found it ironic how innocent the blond could look. It was also a bit unsettling at times too.

“How’d you sleep?” John asked, running his hand through the elder’s hair. Roger sighed and stretched.

“Wonderfully, thanks to you,” he winked before giving his bandmate a soft peck on the lips. John’s face grew red.

“Roger, we should have been up an hour ago,” John said, looking at his watch which he had surprisingly forgotten to take off during last night’s...escapade.

“We have time,” the blond muttered before nuzzling his neck.

“No we don’t,” he replied even though he himself had shut his eyes. He was half asleep when he felt Roger nipping at his neck. He groaned.

“C’mon Rog..AH! We should have been out the door fifteen minutes ago. You keep this up and we won’t make it in at all today,” John protested as his lover started nibbling on his ear.

“Is that a promise?” Roger whispered in his ear making him shiver.

“Fifteen minutes.”

“I only need ten.”

**______**

 “They’re late again,” Brian said after checking his watch.

“Of course they are, Darling. They ‘over-slept’ like always,” Freddie grinned. Honestly he found his bandmates’ pitiful attempts to hide their relationship amusing. Brian found it irritating.

“Why can’t they just tell us and get it over with?” he asked. The missing half of Queen walked into the studio just as he was about to answer.

“Late night last night?” Freddie asked with a raised eyebrow. John cleared his throat awkwardly and muttered something about noisy neighbors while Roger just smirked.

“Kinda warm for a turtleneck, don’t ya think, John?” Brian teased.

“Been feeling a bit under the weather is all,” John responded as he tuned his bass. Freddie and Brian shared a looked and decided not to press the matter.

   They got a good deal of recording done considering the delay. Afterwards they went out for drinks resulting in Roger getting ‘extremely drunk’ (in actuality he was only mildly drunk) and John having to take him home.

“That’s the fourth time this week, do you think we should tell them we know?” Brian turned to their frontman.

“No, they’ll tell us when they’re ready,” he said knowingly. The two went home shortly. Whether or not they went home together is up to interpretation. The same cycle seemed to continue for the next week until John and Roger seemingly found their rhythm. Sometimes they’d be in the studio before Freddie and Brian. Brian had decided to stop waiting for them to reveal their ‘secret’.

  Then, out of nowhere, John blurted it out surprising everyone, including himself.

“Roger and I have been seeing each other for a month now.”

Everyone was silent for a while. John had buried his head in his hands out of embarrassment, Roger nearly choked on his crisps, and Freddie and Brian were trying not to laugh.

“And I assume this is supposed to be news,” Brian finally said, breaking the silence.

“Isn’t it?” Roger asked him. The bewildered look on the couple’s faces caused their bandmate to to laugh hysterically.

“No dears, it’s not.”

“It’s seems they’re late again.”

 


End file.
